Question of Trust
by NeverlandHeart
Summary: Sequel to Making the Most of It. It's been a year since Ellie arrived on Neverland, and everything has been peaceful. What happens when that peace is disrupted by a terrible secret? A very important question comes into play. Would you save your enemy to save yourself?
1. News

**A/N: I'm very excited to start this sequel, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Peter, I swear to God, if this a prank, I will murder every last one of you."

Ellie was currently blindfolded, being led by Peter towards an unknown destination. It had been a year today that Ellie had been taken to Neverland and had decided to stay after the death of Hook and the rescue of Ben. Things had been extremely peaceful, or, as extremely peaceful as they could be living with seven boys.

He chuckled and continued to lead to her. "Would you trust me?" He kept walking behind her, but turned his head for a moment due to hearing a noise. Not even a second later, he a heard a 'thunk' and a loud "Ow!" From Ellie.

His eyes widened and they both stilled. "I swear, that tree came out of nowhere."

"You're all totally dead."

* * *

"Cubby stop! You're gonna ruin it!"

"Gents, if I do remember, this didn't turn out very well last time."

"Shut up, Nibs, that was different."

"And how exactly was it different?"

"Well first of all, Wendy was unconscious, second of all, we didn't really know her, third of all, Ellie is cool."

"If you don't count that she doesn't tell us stories."

"..Yea, if we don't count that."

"But she's been with us a year, she's official."

Slightly grinned at everybody. "Exactly."

* * *

"Okay," Peter started. "We're almost there, that wasn't that bad."

She scoffed. "It's not like you walked me into a tree or anything." She replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see. They walked for a few more minutes beore he stopped them. "Ok, we're here."

She took off the blindfold and her eyes went wide. The Lost Boys, and now Peter, were standing in front of a treehouse.

"Do you like it?" Peter questioned.

"We made it." Started one of the Twins.

"For you." Finished the other.

Ellie gaped at them. "I-"

"Never thought we'd see her speechless." Stated Nibs, nudging Slightly.

"I love it, it's incredible..but, why?" She questioned.

Peter smiled and took her hand, pulling her towards the house. "Because it's been a year since you arrived."

"Even though you can fly now, we know you still prefer walking, so we built a ladder." Stated Nibs.

She climbed up, and they followed. The first thing she noticed was a bookshelf on the right of the room, which actually held books. "How-"

"Ben helped..so did Arthur, they got your favorite books and we flew them back here." Stated Peter.

There were small windows, and a bed in the middle of the floor. Leaves of different colors decorated the walls. She noticed something brown sitting on the ledge of the window and the boys started beaming when she noticed. She walked over and picked it up. "It's..a hat." Her voice was questioning.

Peter nodded. "It's a squirrel. Since it's been a year..well..you're an official lost boy, er, girl."

She smiled at them all. "Seriously?"

They all nodded excitedly. Her smile broadened and she slipped the hat on. "How do I look?"

"Like you're official!" They giggled and pulled her into a group hug, which she readily returned.

The rest of the day consisted of lots of adventuring, games, and jokes.

* * *

That night, they built a campfire, and Ellie read from one of the books. It was extremely fitting that the book was Peter Pan. They all complained about the things Barrie got wrong, but were mainly shocked about all the things he got right.

"I never threw pearls at anyone!" Peter yelled.

Ellie give him a knowing look but shook her head, as if to say 'whatever you say, Peter'

They taught her a dance, and the secret oath, though it was mainly just about being brave and loyal, and they did have to change some things due to her being a girl.

They visited the Indian camps, and they honored her with her own name, Luyu, translating to wild dove.

They all flew home together and arrived back at the campfire around midnight, deciding to tell scary stories before going to bed, a tradition Ellie had taught them. Peter went last, and he, of course, decided his story was the best.

* * *

Eventually, one by one, the boys went to bed. Tootles the youngest being first, Slightly being last.

Ellie and Peter were about to put out the fire when they heard a rustling noise. Assuming it was an animal, they ignored it, but it came closer and grew louder. Peter, feeling someone was coming to attack, pulled Ellie behind his back and grabbed his dagger. A figure started walking towards them in the darkness and both Peter and Ellie tensed.

"Hey!" Both of them immediately exhaled at the sound of Ben's voice.

Ellie stepped out from behind Peter. "You idiot! What were you thinking? We could've hurt you!"

Peter looked confused. "How did you get here?"

"I left him pixie dust, remember?" Ellie said.

Peter nodded and looked at her brother, waiting for an explanation.

He looked distraught, which made Ellie nervous. "Ben, what is it?"

The ruckus had caused the Lost Boys to awaken, and they now stood with them.

Ben sighed and walked closer to his sister. "El..it's Arthur."

Her eyes filled with tears. "What about him?"

"He had a heart attack this morning..he didn't make it."

Ellie covered her mouth and let out a sob. Peter moved closer to her and pulled her against him.

"The funeral is in a couple days so I came-"

"I'm going." Ellie stated.

"I'm going with you." Peter started. "We can go to the funeral and fly back that night. Slightly will be in charge while we're gone."

Ellie took in a shaky breath. "Ben you can stay here tonight, it's late."

Cubby allowed Ben to share his shelter that night, and though it was difficult, they all eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was woken up by the sound of Ellie's bloodcurdling scream.

 **A/N: Yes, ending a chapter on a sad note and a cliffhanger, I'm a terrible person.**


	2. Hooks and Acorns

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. Honestly, the plot I had for this story was lost for a while I decided to change it a bit. I'm not going to promise how often I'll be able to update, but I do promise that I haven't abandoned this story. And yes, the fairy that forms an attachment to Ellie is exactly who you think it is.**

* * *

Ellie's scream could have woken the entire island. In fact, it did. Most of the animals were startled awake, birds flying out of their trees and away from the noise. Peter was the first one to get to her, Ben coming in at a close second. The Lost Boys arrived merely seconds after.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Ben started checking her for any sort of injuries.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Peter questioned, his hand moving to the center of her back to keep her steady.

She shook her head slowly. "No, but I really hope I'm in one right now." She pointed in front of her where something was laying on the ground.

Peter levitated off the ground and flew closer to it, immediately wishing he hadn't. He almost fell out of the air from shock but managed to keep himself from doing so. Laying in the grass was a hook. It had been cut off just above the wrist so they could all see that it was dripping with blood and other things that none of them could ever unseen.

Peter immediately turned to the Lost Boys, his eyes in slits. "Is this someone's idea a joke?!" He demanded.

They all shook their heads quickly. "Of course not! None of us would ever take things that far!" Nibs sounded almost insulted and Peter was instantly overcome with regret.

"No..I know that. It's just..if none of us did this..then who-"

Ellie cut Peter off before he could finish. "I don't care. Just..just get rid of it."

* * *

An hour later, the hook was gone, tossed deep into the sea by Peter. Ellie didn't care where it was, just as long as it was gone. Her, Ben, and Peter had just arrived at her parents house. Peter had left Slightly in charge while he was away, much to the annoyance of the other Lost Boys. What she had seen that morning was still fresh in her mind and it still terrified her, but at the moment, there was something more important she needed to focus on. Arthur's funeral. He had no living relatives, so she knew not many people would be there, but there was still something they needed to do before going to the funeral.

And that's what they were doing now. The three of them were in the car, Ben driving with Ellie riding shotgun. Peter still was in awe of the car, having never been in one before. After answering hundreds of his questions, Ben eventually pulled into the mall parking lot, shutting off the car. He turned in his seat to look at Peter. "Okay, so, first things first. Before we go in there, there's just one thing you need to know. People on earth are a big fan of gravity, so, unless you're suddenly Elphaba, don't defy it."

Ellie snorted at that. "Nice one, you theater nerd."

He glared at her, but there was no true anger in it. "Don't call me names, that's mean."

She grinned at him. "Just making up for lost time." Taking her seatbelt off, she quickly got out of the car and shut the door.

Peter stared at them, confused. "Don't defy gravity?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at her brothers stupid pun. "He means no flying."

Peter nodded in understanding as they started walking towards the mall entrance. "Hey Peter?" When Peter looked at him, Ben grinned. "I hope you know, just because you're Peter Pan, that doesn't mean I don't kick your butt if you break my sisters heart."

"Ben!" Ellie's cheeks had turned a cheery color and Ben simply smirked at her.

"What? I'm just making up for lost time."

* * *

"I hate this."

Ellie sighed as Peter looked at himself in the mirror with clear disgust on his face. "I know, but it's only for a couple hours, I swear. And it could be worse, you could be in a suit."

Peter was out of his signature green leafy outfit, now wearing a pair of black jeans, a grey button up shirt, and a pair of black sleek dress shoes. "These colors make me feel..sad."

Ben gave him a small smile. "Yea, that's sort of the point. With it being a funeral and all."

"How much longer do we have?" Ellie questioned.

Ben took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Uh..ten minutes."

"What?! We have to leave now, come on!" Ellie grabbed Peter's hand and the bag with his normal clothes in it before running towards the checkout area. "He's going to wear these out, my brother will pay, thank you!" Before the retail worker could respond, they were both out the door.

Ben pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to the woman. "Sorry about them, keep the change." And with that, he was sprinting after Peter and his sister.

* * *

Like Ellie had suspected, the funeral was small. Only about thirteen people showed up. She recognized three of them from the library where Arthur used to work. Because he had no living relatives, Ellie didn't expect anyone to be called up to speak about Arthur, until suddenly she heard her name being called by the priest.

"Arthur has requested that Eleanor Santos say a few words on his behalf. According to him, she was a great light in his life."

Ben nudged her to get her out of her shocked state and she gulped slightly before standing up and walking to the podium.

"Um." She smoothed down her dress nervously, having no idea what to say. She looked at towards the audience and locked eyes with Peter, who gave her an encouraging smile. She took in a deep, shaky breath. "Arthur..Arthur was like a grandfather to me. Whenever I needed someone to vent to, or if I just needed a good book, he was there. He listened to me when no one else would. It's sort of heartbreaking that there aren't more people here. People deserved to know Arthur, I pity those who didn't have him in their lives. He may have been seventy years old, but he had the spirit of a teenager, the heart of an adventurer. When I told him my secrets, about where I had been when everyone assumed I had run away, he didn't doubt me. Not even for a second. The world has lost an incredible man, but I hope he's in a better place now." Everyone in the audience, excluding Peter, was either crying or had tears in their eyes.

Ben gave her a hug when she sat back down. "He would've loved that."

She smiled at him sadly. "I hope so."

* * *

When the service was over, they were greeted by man in a suit. "Are you Eleanor Santos?"

Ellie looked at him suspiciously. "Uh, yes."

He gave a curt nod. "My name is Jude Angell, Arthur left me in charge of his will."

Ben furrowed his eyes in confusion. "Arthur has a will?"

Jude nodded. "A very small one, but yes." He handed a small box to Ellie. "I'm very sorry for your loss, have a good day." They all watched him walk away before turning to look at the box in Ellie's arms.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Ben questioned.

Ellie moved her hand to pull the tape off the cardboard before moving it back and shaking her head. "No. I'll open it when we get back to Neverland."

"Speaking of.." Peter trailed off, but they both the got the hint.

Ellie looked at Ben. "Can you handle it?"

"Yea, I'll tell mom and dad. I might show up there later tonight, so, you know, don't try to stab me or anything." He winked at Peter and gave Ellie a hug. "I'll see you later."

Ellie led Peter to a secluded area behind the church. "Come on, let's go home." Because he was the more experienced flier, Peter took the box from Ellie before they both flew up quickly, not wanting to be seen.

* * *

When they got back to Neverland, the Lost Boys immediately greeted them, asking them all kinds of questions. Peter looked at Ellie, silently telling her he would take care of all their questions. She gave him a grateful smiling before walking to the treehouse the boys had made for her.

Once she was inside, she sat on the small cot. "Alright Arthur, let's see what you left for me." Carefully, she pulled the tape off and opened the box. Inside was a very large journal. "Huh."

* * *

While Ellie was going through Arthur's things, Peter and the Lost Boys were having a serious discussion over what they had seen that morning. "Peter..the blood, it was fresh." Stated Slightly

One of the Twins looked around. "Do you think.."

The other Twin finished the question. "Hook could still be alive?"

Cubby shook his head. "No, we saw him die. It's impossible."

Peter sighed as he looked off into the distance, staring at nothing. "Nothing is impossible on Neverland."

* * *

Ellie flipped through the pages of the journal, not stopping until she got closer to the end, where a word practically popped out at her. Neverland. She raised her in curiosity and began to read the passages.

 _The Indians have been so kind to me, and extremely welcoming. I thought for sure I was going to die in that shipwreck. They didn't trust me at first but I quickly earned it after saving one of their own. I'm excited to see what else Neverland has to offer. I feel closer to my great great grandmother then I ever have before._

Ellie could hardly believe what she was reading, Arthur had been to Neverland! No wonder he had believed her so easily, he had experienced the magnificent Island for himself.

She read through the rest before coming to one of the last entries.

 _I'm home, I'm safe. I wish I had never stepped foot on that god forsaken island. My great great grandmother and her brothers were incredibly lucky they got off the island before they met that awful monster. That demon. I'm lucky I escaped with my life._

Ellie's eyes widened in both confusion and fear. "What the hell?" She continued reading.

 _Ellie has decided to live on Neverland. I'm very worried for her, but I don't have any reason to believe that the demon has made contact with her or Ben. Peter will keep her safe. And Ellie is a tough one._

Ellie slammed the journal shut. "Demon? I have to talk to Peter." She quickly stood from the cot, causing the box to tumble over. "Dammit." She noticed something had fallen out of the box, picking up it she examined it in her palm. "An acorn? What on earth.." She gasped as the pieces all clicked in her mind like a puzzle coming together. "Great great grandmother..two brothers..this acorn. Arthur is related to Wendy Darling! I can't believe it, why didn't he tell me?" She carefully put the acorn on her cot before opening the journal to the last entry.

 _The demon is coming for me. I can feel it. I can feel my life slipping away. I should have never made that deal._

 _Ellie, if you're reading this, it means I'm dead. Whatever you do, do not make any sort of deal with Ēlīdo. Do not make a deal with the demon that disguises itself as the spiritual embodiment of Neverland. Stay safe. Stay smart. Stay brave. Stay strong._

At that, realizing what Arthur was talking about, Ellie dropped the journal and it landed with a thud. "Oh my god. Oh no." Grabbing the acorn, she quickly climbed down the ladder of treehouse, sprinting towards the Lost Boys hideout.

Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she tripped over a tree root and dropped the acorn. "Crap!" Before she could even begin looking, a fairy appeared in front of her, the acorn in his hand. "Oh. Thank you." He handed it to her with a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

All she got in reply was the sound of bells. Oh. Right. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you." He scratched his head, thinking, before his face lit up. He put a finger up, telling her to wait one second. He zoomed off and came back with a stick. He used it to write his name in a patch of dirt. "Terance, huh? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Ellie." She smiled at him before she remembered why she was running in the first place. "I'm so sorry, but I've really got to go!" She stood up and Terance landed on her shoulder, signaling he wanted to come with her. She nodded at him. "Alright, but you might want to hang on, because I've got to get to Peter and the others quickly." With that, she levitated off the ground and started flying at a fast pace towards Peter and the others.

When she got to the hideout, Terance still on her shoulder, she immediately ran over to the boys. "Guys! There's something I have to tell you!"

Peter looked at her solemnly. "Us too."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave that had been undiscovered by anyone on the island, a shadow stood over a crystal ball. "My, my, this is troubling."

There came a wheeze from behind the shadow and it turned around. "It seems Pan is about to discover who you really are."

The shadow grinned at the man he had shackled to the wall, the man who was missing one of his hands. "Yes, James. I suppose it does. But no matter, the deal cannot be undone."

"Why did you bring me back to life? Why don't you just keep me dead?" Hook questioned.

The shadow smiled at him, running one of its fingers down Hook's cheek, making him shiver at the cold it spread throughout his body. "Because dear James, you haven't paid your debt."

The shadow grinned into the crystal ball, where the image of Ellie, Peter, and the Lost Boys sharing the information they discovered was being shown. "As you know, as Arthur discovered, and as they will soon find out, all deals come with a price."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
